Crazy Midsummer Ball
by yuki100o
Summary: ...Come and join us for a night of dancing and socializing! Have some nice red wine and talk with our kin! But... enjoy it while you can because... The Crazy Midsummer play is about to start... and all of you are going to be a part of the cast! (Summary inside and yes I will change the image later.)


**Hi people! I know I shouldn't be doing this with the other stories I have at the moment but I saw a contest on deviantart that was going to be due in a few days and... **

**Don't kill me.**

**Summary:**

**Every year the Fae invite the spirits of the human world to a ball with music, dancing, and socializing. Sounds fun right? I don't think so. Fae are known for their conniving ways and their beautiful appearances. What happens when we strip this away from them? Well... you will see.**

* * *

It was truly a magnificent night. The stars shined above the grand pavilion as the spirits of all things living danced under intertwined maple trees with leaves that were colored different shades of green and yellow. The ball was located in the deep forests of Avalon, a fae guarded paradise.

Once every year the fae invited certain spirits into their enchanted lands for an evening of dancing and socializing.

And though no one ever said it... kidnapping.

It was no secret that sometimes spirits from the human world disappeared at those parties, never to be heard from again But that didn't deter the spirits that went to the ball.

Almost all spirits would obey to any command to simply look upon the gates of Avalon.

The Guardians usually stayed out of their affairs, not tempted by their enchanting beauty, however, Jack Frost being the main Winter Spirit of earth, was required to go.

He usually finds the ball dull and remains in one of the thrones that have been placed for the seasons of each world, Avalon and Earth.

The season's thrones lay on the sides of the rooms on a higher level than the dance floor. Earth's was on the left from the entrance and Avalon's was on the right. The King and the Queen, who dazzled all with their beauty and perfect completion sat at the very front with crowns made from silver and gold, their thrones from polished mahogany.

Each of the seasons had thrones that looked alike their elements. Jack's was from pure ice, Summer was from course wood with a tone of walnut, Autumn had a sugar maple bark with it's leaves which intertwined at the arms and legs of the chair, and Spring had a gentle cherry blossom bark that had small, intricate patterns carved into it.

And then there was the seasons of Avalon who looked like they were extensions of the seasons themselves...

Jack shivered at the thought of ever becoming like _them._

As mandated they each wore what was expected of them. Capes and color leathered armor for the boys and elegant dresses for the girls. They each wore a traditional crown on their head made from the bark of a tree that grew in their season. Jack's, unlike the others, had ice intertwined in his and looked quite menacing just as his cold demeanor.

He thanked Mim that the Guardians never came to this stupid ball (in his opinion).

Out of all of the fae that he liked to talk with was Joy Winters, a winter fae (at least he thought she was... he never saw her on Earth) that shared some of his same values and adored children.

She had white hair like him and her skin was much paler, as if powdered. She had wide eyes which didn't suit her complexion and eyes that were a shade of pale blue. It surprised him that they shone much brighter than his own but he found that they held a softer, more motherly tone. At the moment her hair was braded back and she had a simple circlet made from ice that encircled her head. The long braid went down to her lower back and she wore a sleek, beautiful ball gown made from satin. She nodded her greetings to the Frost boy.

He nodded back as he was offered a glass of sparkling red wine. He shook his head but the summer fae persisted.

Jack had never drank once in his life and he had a bad feeling when he took the glass in his hand. The servant watched as he brought the wine to his lips, staining them a bright red.

The winter deity cringed at the bitter taste and then gagged slightly.

_The wine..._ the Frost boy looked at it through blurry vision, seeing his hand holding the glass shaking. Jack's body convulsed violently as the servant put his tan hand on the younger's back and leaned in, preventing anyone from seeing.

The boy couldn't think clearly, all he could think about was the metallic taste on his tongue.

_Oh god._

The poisoned spirit slumped slightly in his seat. The last thing he saw before everything went blank was the finger pressed to the servants perfect lips.

_Stay quiet, you wouldn't want to wake anyone would you?_

Eyes rolling back, the wine spilled.

-x-

White lashes fluttered before eyes flashed open and mouth gasped for air. His mouth considered screaming before they were sealed shut.

_Awake, finally awake!_ A scratchy voice cried in excitement.

His eyes darted to find brick and hands pulled to find metal. He looked up with frightened eyes and was surprised at what he saw.

A twisted face. One side terribly disfigured and the other pure perfection. And then that perfection disappeared to become like the terrible other.

The perfect glamour that these creatures had held...

Was nothing but that.

Such hideous creatures they were without their magic...

The Frost boy's body shook as he wondered,

_Why did I drink the wine?_

Before his vision once again swarmed and he entered oblivion.

-x-

_Oh my, he is awake again_

_You weren't supposed to wake so early._

_The others haven't joined you yet. You must sleep_

The creatures warred on the Winter spirit's fate as said boy tried to crawl into the corner. Where was his staff? Where had they put it!?

_Oh my, he can see us... What shall we do now?_ One pouted as if it's favorite toy had been stolen away from it.

_Such a perfect winter sprite... he could pass as a fae with his appearance. Yes... you will be of great use._

The winter spirit whimpered as the two women came back into the light. They were terribly scary with their large noses and thin bones that looked sharp enough to cut through diamond.

Their sharp nails ran over his body as they grabbed his chin. He tried to turn away, he tried everything he could as they held up a golden chalice filled to the brim with a thick red substance.

_Blood_ his mind offered as Winter's boy whimpered.

He struggled even harder, ignoring the long nails that punctured his skin like it was butter. He clamped his mouth shut as they put the gold to his mouth. They dug their spikes into his skin and he could no longer keep his mouth closed.

His eyes nearly rolled back as they poured the substance into his mouth and put their hands over his lips to ensure that he wouldn't spit it out. He cried ice for tears as he felt how _warm_ the liquid was.

His eyes shut close as slowly his struggles died down. His closed eyes relaxed as he slumped in his bonds. That was when they unlocked the chains that held him in place.

_Such a perfect fae prince he will be._ They cackled as they took the poor boy by his shoulders and held him up as he slowly began to support himself.

The next time he opened his eyes they had not pupil. They were only a deep never-ending blue.

-x-

The party continued, the fae in their glamour as they seduced the poor unknowing spirits.

A musical tone sounded and everyone stopped their dance. The fae with their knowing smirks on their faces, and the spirits with confusion that soon turned to shock. There, in front of the entrance was the Earth Spirit of Winter himself. The fae seasons smirked as they saw that the Winter spirit was changing into ice.

"Brother!" The male Autumn spirit cried as he rose.

All hell broke loose then and no one's destinies would remain the same. The Winter Spirit let out a maniacal chortle as the fae of the room descended on the spirits like locus.

Blood spilled,

Screams were let loose,

Cries of children went on unheard,

And in the center of it all the maniacal sound of the Winter Spirit gone mad went unheard as the ball turned into a murder's play ground. The spirits fought for their lives and afterlives as the Spirits of the Seasons went to try and help their brother.

_What has happened to you!_ They yelled as they defended themselves from claws and teeth.

The Corrupted Winter Spirit cocked his head, his eyes covered.

A fanatic grin spread across the boy's face, showing his now pointy teeth.

_I woke up_

He laughed as he used his new claws to slash at the closest spirit near him. The poor lady luck went down with a thud as he raised his eyes to meet his former siblings.

They were cruel and homicidal eyes that made the Season Spirits cringe.

He lunged at them as they fought tooth and nail as he swirled around in circles, fighting alongside his new kin.

He threw back his head in pain as he felt the potion work through his body. His, the murder's, eyes widened in horror when he realized something was missing.

His direction.

Where was his direction?!

He stopped all movement. He shouldn't be able to move, he shouldn't be able to do anything! He's lost his direction! He crumbled to the ground.

The fae had made a mistake.

They had forgotten to put something important in the potion.

They had forgotten to put purpose.

Winter's eyes widened as he looked up trying to find out who was his enemy.

That one over there? Or maybe the lady to the left?

He clutched his head as he tried to think only to find that he couldn't.

His eyes widened as he came to a conclusion.

_Everyone was his enemy_ His eyes raised and he heaved his body up.

His mouth curved into a smirk.

The fae's and the spirit's eyes widened as their fighting stopped. They all had their eyes on the Frost child as he looked up at them with murder.

_Let the Crazy Midnight Ball begin_

His laughing didn't stop once as he went through them all, slashing them with his long claws as his mind became lost and his eyes lost their color.

He was a beast in every sense of the word.

The screams that went up that night were coupled with the music that had never stopped and had long changed into something that had a fast beat, perfect for the slaughter that was taking place.

Many spirits lost their mantle, many fae lost their kin and the boy in the center of it all lost himself.

When all had silenced there was not one spirit or fae alive. They were all stretched out on the floor bleeding red, staining the tiles eternally. The trees suffered the same fate along with their once green leaves.

The boy in the center of it was trembling as his mind came back and his eyes became his normal bright blue globes. The potion had evidently worn off. His torn clothing actually began to fit him as his form shrank until he was once again the Spirit of Winter, a Spirit of Earth.

He looked down in shock as he saw the blood. So much blood.

It was on his hands, his nails, his face, his clothes, his _everything_.

He covered his face with his hands, smudging the still warm blood on his skin.

He looked to his feet to see blond hair. He turned the girl face forward to see that it was his seasonal sibling, Spring- better known as Rapunzel. He lifted himself up quickly but promptly fell back down and onto another body. Autumn, better known as Hiccup, who lay on the ground with his now dull green eyes open.

Jack quickly lifted himself to his feet as he tried to step back only to step onto another corpse, Merida. He was hyperventilating, he knew that, but it was too much. Everywhere he stepped there was another carcass, another spirit, another fae. His eyes filled with tears as he finally fell to the floor in a bow as he looked up to see the King and Queen chairs of Avalon bare, but covered in the same blood that stained the large pavilion.

There was too much red, too much red!

His mind continued to provide images every time he closed his eyes.

He grabbed and clawed at his head as a voice penetrated his skull.

_Jack... Jack!_ He shook his head trying to make the somewhat familiar voice go away.

_Jack!...Wa..._ He looked up to see that the place was crumbling.

The boy gripped at the floor as the shaking and the calling of his name continued and the noise grew louder.

He looked up to see one of the pieces of the ceiling coming down towards him and he opened his mouth and-

"Frostbite!"

-was started awake.

His body was trembling from the force of the Nightmare. He panted, trying to get the air back into his lungs. It took him a few moments to realize where he was.

The boy had fallen asleep in the Easter Bunny's lap and was there when he had been shook awake. It had been Bunny calling him. The body slumped in the warrior's grip with relief. It was nothing but a dream! More like a nightmare...

Wait a second... where was he?

His mind provided him the answer. He remembered now!

He was at the North Pole, getting ready for the- ah hell no.

"Frostbite! Where're you goin'! The ball's in half'n'hour!" The rabbit yelled as the Winter Spirit zoomed out of the room yelling.

"I'm not going to the Midnight Summer Ball!"

"Frostbite! Ya agreed that you would take us this year!"

"I don't want another Crazy Midnight Ball!"

"Wha- What are ya talkin' about mate! Get yer frozen arse back here!"

If anyone (besides the Yeti's and elves) had been there that evening they would've seen a confused Bunnymund chasing a shaken Jack Frost around the North Pole.

Not surprisingly, that year the Earth's Winter spirit throne was empty.

* * *

**The End!**

**One-shot, not a two-shot.**

**And yes you saw a little bit of Jackrabbit at the end ;)**

**Hope you liked it and feel free to ask me any questions! (Please review!~~~)**

**(And yes this is based loosely on Vocaloid: Bad-Night-End series. The effect is doubled when you listen to Twilight Night :))**


End file.
